


Kiss With A Fist

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood, Bottom Vaughn, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top August, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: What started out as a bare knuckle brawl quickly turns more physical.
Relationships: August/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Kiss With A Fist

It didn’t matter who swung first or who pushed who first, both Vaughn and August had been itching to hit each other and now that they had, well… 

Blood splattered across the floor, knuckles were raw, mouths were bloody, faces swollen, and bodies bruised. They crashed through August’s house, swearing and swinging as they smashed furniture.

Vaughn wasn’t sure how he’d lasted this long if he was honest. He hadn’t been in nearly as many fights as August _the brawler_ had been. And yet, he was holding his own, his fury going beyond the pain. It was exhilarating finally unleashing all the pent up anger he’d held for this asshole.

They’d been forced to work with each other for months now and it had finally blown apart. They were fairly evenly matched, each able to pin the other and land several blows before being knocked off and starting the cycle over again.

It was when August threw him into the coffee table that broke under Vaughn that made him hesitate, his breath gone from him.

August crouched over him, hand gripping the back of Vaughn’s head. He grinned, blood rolling down his jaw. “I win.”

Vaughn breathed heavily, glaring. “Do you?” He tugged August into a kiss.

It was supposed to distract August and give Vaughn the high ground, but… 

Between the slick blood, August began to kiss him back. It captured Vaughn, freezing his brain and his body, leaving only his mouth able to move. August settled over him, straddling him.

The movement ignited Vaughn and his bloody hands moved over August, running over the man’s skin. August gripped his hair tighter, pulling his head back to bite his neck hard.

It made Vaughn moan. His nails dug into August’s flesh, hips grinding upward. Vaughn slipped his hands under August’s jeans, squeezing his ass extremely hard while grinding into him.

“Fuck,” August hissed. He bit a trail down Vaughn’s neck, finally pinning him with his teeth. He reached down to unzip himself.

Vaughn pushed August, catching him off guard and turning them over the shattered wood so Vaughn could straddle him. He undid his jeans. They rolled more, August pushing Vaughn back onto the ground. He got both their jeans to their knees before Vaughn sent a punch to his gut.

A heavy breath left August and it let Vaughn overpower him, flipping August to his back. Vaughn gripped August’s throbbing cock and stroked it, smashing his mouth over August’s.

The brawler kissed him back, breath hot and wet, a honey heavy moan seeping from his lips. His eyes were fire as he landed a debilitating blow to the gut to Vaughn that made him double over.

August knew how hard to punch and not cause inwardly harm. So he used only the force needed to take Vaughn’s breath away for a moment. It gave him enough time to rip Vaughn’s clothes off the rest of the way and pin him. August grinned and leaned close, lips grazing Vaughn’s jaw. “ _I win_. Say it.”

“Like hell!” Vaughn spat. He tried to wiggle out from under August, but August could feel that he wasn’t actually trying.

August grunted and sank his cock into Vaughn, thrust harshly so Vaughn couldn’t move. “Guess I’ll have to fuck you into submission, then.”

Vaughn grunted. “You can fucking-!”

August kissed him, silencing him. He rocked his hips quickly, fucking Vaughn loud and rough, forcing all sorts of lewd moans and groans into the space between them.

Vaughn’s arms moved over August again, pushing his clothes away to grab and knead at his flesh. Their moans mingled together, kisses sloppy and desperate and bloody.

The broken wood from the coffee table stabbed into Vaughn, but he only clung to August harder. August’s knees dug into the table shards, cutting his skin as he ignored it to fuck Vaughn ruthlessly. It was loud and raw, their voices sore and overflowing with a hidden passion both had denied themselves.

Vaughn’s breath was hot against August’s as he burrowed into August’s neck, biting and bruising him. “Fuck!” August hissed. He could not believe how much that got to him, more than anyone else ever had. He drove in deep, sending Vaughn even further to that glorious end.

“I’m close,” Vaughn huffed.

August bit his shoulder hard, pinning Vaughn as he went harder, driving them both over the edge. It didn’t matter who came first, Vaughn’s back arching, August finally understanding as he came deeply.

Pressing hard kisses to Vaughn’s neck over the nasty bruise he’d left, August grinned. “I win.”

Vaughn gave a breathy laugh. “Fine. Fine, you win. I’d rather fuck than fight anyways.”

Grunting, August smirked, his teeth still red from blood. “I’ll keep that in mind.” As Vaughn’s brows rose, August disengaged from him and stood. He held his hand out to Vaughn. “C’mon, let’s take a shower.”

Vaughn frowned. “You sure? I can go home if you don’t want to be around me.”

“Don’t be a fucking dumbass, let’s go.”

Vaughn hesitantly accepted and stood. “I’m not a dumbass, I was just asking a question.”

August led him out of the living room. “A stupid question.”

Vaughn’s anger began to rise again. “How is that a stupid question?”

Suddenly, August was pressing him against a wall with a heavy thud. “Because I don’t just fuck to fuck or because hitting someone turns me on. You’re infuriating.”

Vaughn was even more confused now. “Then why the hell did we just do that?”

He stared at Vaughn before he suddenly laughed. “You really are a dumbass.” He kissed Vaughn deeply, taking his time and leaving Vaughn breathless. “C’mon.” August took Vaughn’s hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
